


why virgil really left the dark sides

by TheLittleTrashCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, Oh wait, Short One Shot, Sweater Theft, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, ajhaaddb idk, i think thats all i can really tag lmao, kinda sympathetic remus??, okay, okay there we go, seriously tho this is ridiculous, uhh, what the fuck do i even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: A short story detailing why Virgil really left thedorkdark sides.





	why virgil really left the dark sides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocolate_Feind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Feind/gifts).

> congrats tritail, i finally wrote the thing lmao

"Virgil?" Thomas asked gently. "Why..why _ did _you leave the d- the others?"

Deceit smirked as Virgil sighed, staring down at the floor so they couldn't see his face. "I..ugh, okay," he ran a hand over his face, "This is hard. I-"

"You don't have to tell us Virgil-"

"Yes, we accept you regardless of you past!" Roman exclaimed.

Virgil waved a hand. "I know-"

Remus cackled. "_ Do you, _though?"

Virgil leveled him with a glare, shoulders lowering. "Yes, of course I know that they accept me regardless of my past, that's _ literally _what Roman just said."

Virgil sighed and squeezed his eyes shut.

"It's just that…"

Thomas and the other sides waited with baited breath as dramatic music began to play, and Patton stared at Virgil with wide, concerned eyes.

"He FUCKING STOLE MY HOODIE!" Virgil shouted, the music cutting off abruptly.

Deceit let out an evil laugh. "Yes, I did!"

"AND it was my favorite one!" Virgil added, gesturing towards him violently.

"And I shall never return it! Ahaha!" Deceit let an evil cackle as Virgil groaned.

"That...uh, was not what I was expecting?" Roman said.

"Yeah," Thomas agreed, "I thought you guys like. Hated each other."

Virgil snorted as Deceit said, "Nah, he's just overly salty."

"And you two are over dramatic," Remus said, pointing at them.

Deceit flipped him off and Virgil dabbed.

"That...I was unaware that your perceived hatred towards each other was just a...dramatically played grudge…"

Virgil shrugged. "I don't know if I'd call it a grudge, but you hit the nail right on the head, L."

Logan blinked. "What nail? Why am I making something.

"It was just an expression Logan, why do those always go through your ears?"

"Go through my...why would they be going through my ears?"

"UGH!"


End file.
